5Ds:Ride to the Future
by Solarqueen93
Summary: Four years have passed since Team 5Ds split and things have changed for everyone. But when the team finally reunites they realize just how much things have changed and how that could affect the bonds they sought to strengthen. Rated High T for language, sexual themes and references and violence. Jack X OC, Yusei X Akiza.


Hey guys, Solarqueen93 here with my first story which is pretty exciting. Now this takes place four years after Team 5Ds went their separate ways, instead of that nine year glimpse into the future during the last episodes. Like in the summary this will contain both Yusei X Akiza and Jack X OC. The picture I'm using for the OC is the cover of the story and her info will be on my profile soon. Thanks to Solarking for the idea of this story, I love ya. Chapters will probably be short due to my work schedule so keep that in mind. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. I do own the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p>Ride 01: Things Have Changed<p>

Dr. Yusei Fudo sat back in his chair his arms folded behind his head and looking down at an invitation on his desk. He had gotten home the other day to find this invite waiting for him in his mailbox and he was still unsure of what to do. The invite had come from Jack himself, a personal invitation to a new duel tournament he was going to host. Yusei heard the high pitched chirp of his video phone terminal and walked into the adjacent room to accept the call. He made himself comfortable on the bench before accepting the call.

"Hey there Yusei." Yusei recognized the voice before the screen turned on to reveal Crow.

"Hey it's been awhile how've you been Crow?" It had been four years since Team 5Ds went their separate ways and they hadn't all seen each other in quite some time.

"I can't complain, the duels have been good recently, how about you Yusei any good duels lately?"

"I've been busy around the lab recently, the Fortune Energy has been doing as good as ever but there still is stuff to be done, anything that will prevent Zone's future."

"Yeah can't let that happen, anyway Yusei have you heard from the others?"

"Akiza is busy with her medical studies and the twins are still living with their parents, Leo's told me he's training to become a pro turbo duelist."

"Heh good for him, did you get one of those invites from Jack?" Crow asked pulling the invitation out of his pocket.

"Yeah I did, Akiza and the twins got one too, have you heard from Jack lately?"

"Not personally, just from the magazines and watching his duels."

"I've been pretty busy to watch them all, what do you think about this invite Crow?"

"Well I'm accepting it, this is the perfect chance for Team 5Ds to reunite, you should really consider it Yusei, I'm sure Jack is expecting you to."

"Look I got a team meeting coming up so I'll talk to you later Yusei."

"Right see ya Crow," Yusei said before Crow hung up.

* * *

><p>Later that Night:<p>

Yusei leaned back on the sofa intent on taking a nap to unwind when he saw his monitor turn on signaling that someone was calling him. Groaning he reluctantly got up and switched on his headset and started up the video chat. However as the call started up he was surprised to see Jack on the monitor.

"Jack is that you?" Yusei asked not sure of how to respond.

"Of course it is, have you forgotten what I look like?"

"Of course not Jack, it's just you haven't talked to any of us in four years."

"Yeah I know, but being number one takes up a lot of time, I trust you got my invite?"

"To your tournament yeah, what about it?"

"It should be obvious, are you going to compete or what?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It's been awhile so maybe."

"Sorry but that isn't going to cut it, I've been waiting for the day we would get to duel again with the world as our stage and that time is now, unless you don't think you could win."

"Hold on Jack I never said that."

"If you really thought you could win you'd agree to compete Yusei, so will you?" Yusei saw that Jack wasn't giving him much of a choice.

"Alright Jack I'm in."

"Good to hear that Yusei, hopefully Crow and the others will agree to, I want you all there a few days before the tournament, I'm hosting an exhibition duel between myself and my duel partner."

"You mean from Ride Ace?"

"Yeah, the newest member of the league actually."

"What's he like?" Yusei asked curious about Jack's duel partner.

"She's a pretty good duelist and a great cook as well," Jack said emphasizing the "she" part.

"She cooks for you?" Yusei asked knowing full well how fond of cup ramen Jack was.

"You make it sound like I force her to cook for me."

"I never said that, what happened to you and your cup ramen?"

"Her cooking is much better tasting than that."

"So she comes over to practice dueling and be your personal chef?"

"No she doesn't come over, she lives with me, you get it now Yusei?" Yusei paused to think a moment before it clicked in his mind.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"She is, I can send you a message with the preview of the next Duelist Monthly cover story."

"Sure send it my way." After a few moments Yusei's e-mail notification beeped as Jack sent the link. Yusei opened his mail and saw what Jack had sent him. Jack was on the front cover holding Red Nova Dragon's card in his hand. Standing next to him was the girl he assumed was Jack's girlfriend. She looked to be a few years younger than Jack and had long green hair with a frog pin in it and a large chest. She had on a white vest that was slightly unbuttoned to show off her cleavage with blue trim and a blue skirt. In her hand was a Synchro Monster called Verdant Emerald Dragon. It was a 12 star Wind element dragon, though the picture didn't clearly show the stats or effects.

"What do you think Yusei?"

"She's pretty if that's what you're asking about."

"Pretty, that's all, come on Yusei you can do better than that."

"Okay she's gorgeous Jack, what's her name?"

"Clarissa or just Clair."

"Where is she from?"

"America and Yusei she has ability like ours."

"You mean like Clear Mind and Burning Soul?"

"Yeah, she has something called Honest Heart, ever hear of it?"

"No I haven't, it's like our abilities?"

"Yeah, though she isn't even sure how she first got it."

"How long has she had it?"

"She first used it not long ago during a duel, you'll get to see it at the exhibition duel."

"Jack, Crow said he'd go and I'm sure Leo will too, I'm not sure about Luna and Akiza though."

"I know but we'll see what happens, I'll see you at the tournament Yusei."

"See you then Jack" Yusei said as Jack ended the call. Yusei slumped back in his chair thinking about the tournament. It would be his first foray back into the world of pro dueling and possibly the first time all of Team 5Ds would be together in four years.

'Hopefully everyone will be there and that nothing goes wrong this time,' Yusei thought to himself before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone thanks for reading. Sorry for the shortness but work takes up a lot of time. Please remember to review, favorite and follow, I'd appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
